1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of survey regarding construction and architecture, and particularly to a method of synchronized survey, with which a survey of remote control can be reached by way of computer aid.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the method of survey used in the field of construction and architecture is conducted by way of an experienced surveyor directs assistant surveyors to perform surveying work in a job site. The surveyors proceed the surveying work in accordance with a great deal of control point numbers and coordinates recorded in a paper report. In order to locate the coordinates of the control points with respect to the reference point correctly, many mathematical operations have to be done for the surveying work. Presently, a calculator or a computer has been utilized for the mathematical operations such that a lot of time is saved and more accurate results can be obtained. Moreover, there is another way has been utilized by way of computer that data related to the point numbers and the coordinates in the paper report is stored in the computer accompanying laser theodolite and locating prism. In this way, an angle and a distance of the respective control points with respect to the reference point can be measured correctly such that it makes the surveying work much easier. However, the present method of survey has to rely on the paper report only, such that a lot of point numbers and coordinates in the paper report have to be figured out by way of instruments in order to carry out the survey. The surveyed data received in the job site is then brought back to the office to proceed the calculation. Although it may reduce the calculating time and errors resulting from calculation, it is very possible that mistaken result may be made because of inappropriate manual operation, inaccurate instruments, or inappropriately displaced control points. As a result, the time of whole day survey and the cost incurred are wasted completely. In addition, once the incorrect points are drafted during construction, it may produce a greater loss. The present invention has overcome the shortcomings existing in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of synchronized survey with computer aid, with which a working drawing may appear on a screen of the computer directly by way of an interface to monitor and show locations of control points instantaneously so as to find out and correct mistakes easily for assuring a good quality of survey.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer aided method of survey by way of communication network and remote control, with which a survey can be carried out under a bad weather and it is possible for multiple groups of survey works being simultaneously proceeded to save manpower and to lower the cost respectively.